HPC09
is the 9th episode of Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, and also the 301st episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''Tsubomi fears parental abandonment after a former student of her fathers asks him to transfer to a company he runs. '' Summary A young man named Obata comes by to speak to Youichi to discuss with him about a new job offer regarding his company, which works with flowers. Tsubomi and Erika overhear this and when Obata makes this request, she freaks out. Erika is curious and suddenly asks how her parents met, so Tsubomi recalls the story she was told. They were both at the Garden, with her father being a Professor and her mother, who was in search of a specific flower. They bumped into each other and it was love at first sight. When Chypre and Coffret begin to act out the story, Erika shows annoyance by them. That evening while they eat, Tsubomi is too distracted with her concerns. She worries her parents will accept the offer and asks them if they have come up with a decision. They claim that they weren't planning on it, which calms her down for the time being. The next morning Erika and Tsubomi run into Obata again. They start to chat and Obata asks her if she knows why her dad turned down his offer again. She doesn't, and they head to the family garden while discussing flowers. Once more Obata attempts to determine why his offer keeps being rejected, but suddenly Kaoruko appears and begins to discuss the past; knowing the truth behind Youichi's rejection. She recalls a time when Tsubomi was younger. Her parents would leave her with Kaoruko for years and years, and Tsubomi never understood or seemed bothered by it until growing older, when she started to realize how much she truly did miss them. Eventually, they were planning on leaving again when they saw her break down in tears and realized at that moment how much they accidentally hurt Tsubomi by leaving her so often. In order to be home and keep her from being lonely, they changed their work so that they could do it at home or at least be closer to her. Having heard this story, Tsubomi apologizes to Obata for being the cause of this, and he soon takes off. While he seems to be understanding, he is disappointed. Suddenly, Cobraja shows up and notices the wilt of his Heart Flower, so he takes it and summons a Desertrian using Obata's cellphone to represent how busy he is. As Erika and Tsubomi leave the garden they hear a strange sound and realize its a Desertrian. They turn into Pretty Cure and begin fighting it, but because of the bad music he throws at them, they find it hard to focus and stand up to it. They listen as the Desertrian painfully tells Obata's feelings, on how he's dreamed of seeing new flowers and was hoping to learn to make them - but his fear to tell his company out of concern he would be fired. After hearing that, the Cures gain power and put up a fight before unleashing Floral Power Fortissimo to restore the Heart Flower and Obata. Cobraja takes off and the girls return Obata to normal. Obata attempts one final time to speak to Youichi, but he refuses again, saying his family is too important. However he offers him some good tips so that he can do better with work while being honest with his feelings, and everyone feels much better. As this goes on, Chypre gains a Heart Seed. Major Events *The ninth Heart Seed is collected into the Heart Pot. *Hanasaki Tsubomi's past is revealed. Characters Cures *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine Mascots *Chypre *Coffret *Coupe Villains *Cobraja *Snackey *Desertrian Secondary Characters *Hanasaki Youichi *Hanasaki Mizuki *Hanasaki Kaoruko *Obata Trivia *It is speculated that Tsubomi's explanation about sunflowers growing in the summertime is a foreshadowing for Cure Sunshine's appearance, due to the third cure representing Sunflowers. Gallery Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure!